(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved micro combined connector structure, and more particularly to a connector enabling a SIM (Subscriber Identify Module) card and a memory card to be inserted therein.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A connector of prior art has a structure enabling a memory card to be directly disposed on terminals of a containing recess, whereupon an upper cover press fits and thereby fixedly clasps the memory card. However, the direct press fitting method of the upper cover easily results in the upper cover opening due to inadvertent knocking when in use, thereby resulting in the inability to effect normal electrical connection between the memory card and the terminals, or results in the memory card coming loose leading to loss thereof.
Furthermore, a connector of prior art that has not been provided with earthing means, and thus easily results in noise interference occurring when in use, which further causes the connector to produce problems of wrong access to the memory card.
Hence, the inventor of the present invention proposes to resolve and surmount existent technical difficulties to eliminate the aforementioned shortcomings of prior art.